Electrophoresis is a commonly used method for analysis, wherein charged molecules and particles migrate in a separation medium, usually a gel, which is subjected to an electrical field between two electrodes. Separation of proteins may be by isoelectric point (pI), molecular weight, electric charge, or a combination of these factors.
The separation gel is usually placed on a support and two opposing ends of the gel are contacted with an electrode buffer in solution or rigid form. The electrodes may be inserted in vessels containing the electrode buffers. The buffer solutions from both the electrolytic medium and a reservoir for ions to keep the pH and other parameters constant. After separation, the molecules are detected and identified in different manners: e.g. visually by staining the gel or by optical means such as scanning or imaging the stained gel or labeller samples by a laser scanner or the like.
Gel electrophoresis is today routinely used for separating biomolecules such as proteins, peptides, nucleic acids etc. Samples are handled in different types of screening, identifying (cell signaling, expression & purification) or in clinical tests. Protein samples can derivate from e.g. human, mammalian tissue, cell lysates or bacterial, insect or yeast cellular systems. The electrophoretic conditions for different types of molecules are different and have to be adapted in many cases. Thus, both the gel and the buffer solutions must often be chosen for each type of sample.
The preparation of the electrophoresis process includes several rather laborious steps. A suitable gel is chosen and placed or molded on a support. The gel is contacted with the buffer solutions. A common way is to have a gel slab in a cassette of glass or plastic in contact with the buffer solutions in buffer tanks. For each run the gel has to be placed on the support or the cassette be prepared. Then the buffer tanks are filled with buffer solutions and the samples are applied on the gel. To go away from the handling of buffer solutions in buffer tanks it has been suggested, in WO 87/04948, to incorporate the buffer substance in a gel material whereby the buffer is obtained in the form of a buffer strip. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,481 discloses a precast electrophoresis cassette wherein buffer strips are incorporated as an integral part of the cassette.
Following the electrophoretic separation and in order to detect specific proteins in a given sample, the proteins may be transferred to a membrane (typically nitrocellulose or PVDF), where they are probed (detected) using antibodies specific to the target protein, a process commonly referred to as western blotting or immunoblotting. The primary method for transferring the proteins to the membrane is referred to as electroblotting and uses an electric current to pull proteins from the gel into the membrane. The proteins move from within the gel onto the membrane while maintaining the organization they had within the gel, whereby the proteins are exposed on a thin surface layer for detection. The proteins bind to the surface of the membrane due to its non-specific protein binding properties (i.e. binds all proteins equally well). In order to avoid unspecific binding of probing antibodies, remaining binding sites on the membrane may be blocked.
During the probing (detection) process the membrane is with the transferred proteins are incubated with specific primary antibody directed towards the protein of interest and secondary antibody e.g. for the protein of interest with a modified antibody which is linked to a reporter enzyme; when exposed to an appropriate substrate this enzyme drives a colorimetric reaction and produces a colour or by fluorescently labelled targets (dyes), that may be detected by a suitable imaging technique.
Electrophoresis and the following blotting step is traditionally characterized by a lot of manual handling of both gels and membranes, as well as a range of liquids, e.g. buffers, reagents, wash solutions etc. Some attempts to facilitate and/or automate the workflow have been made in the past, but there are very few
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,006 discloses one example of an apparatus for efficiently circulating and moving a fluid across a workpiece. The apparatus can provide for the automated handling of the fluids used, and is well suited for use in the staining and fixing of biological assays such as electrophoresis gels.